Your Time is Gonna Come
by Zera Rask
Summary: A look into what could have happened in season seven. Some Sam flashbacks to hell, some Dean angst and concern, and some good old brotherly love. No slash.
1. Dazed and Confused

Your Time is Gonna Come

Chapter 1 Dazed and Confused

Dean woke up in the Impala, which was strange because last time he checked it was upside down and smashed to hell. He instinctively felt for his gun and was comforted to find it in his coat pocket. Then he looked around. Sam was in the passenger seat, Bobby was in the back, they were both asleep. Dean felt himself relax, no one was hurt. His heart suddenly kicked into high gear. Wait a minute, Sam was hurt! He was hurt more than anyone else could ever comprehend. A memory flashed through Dean's mind. _Sam stabbing Cas in the back with the angel blade. Breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. He looked like hell, which was really no surprise considering what had happened. _The memory slipped away and Dean studied Sam's face. He looked so peaceful, but that could simply be because he'd slipped back into a coma. Unable to bear the thought Dean woke up Bobby before he touched his brother. "Let him have a moments peace, it could be the last one he gets for a while." He thought. Bobby woke up with a start and was as confused as Dean was about how they'd all gotten into the car. Bobby actually looked out the window, something Dean hadn't bothered to do, and pointed out that they were outside his house. Dean jerked his thumb at Sam. "What about him, I remember him being awake."

Bobby nodded. "I remember too."

"Well what should we do with him?" Dean demanded, he was starting to worry.

Bobby shot him a look that said, You-may-be-worried-about-your-brother-but-I-won't-hesitate-to-kick-your-ass-if-you-keep-talking-to-me-like-that. He leaned forward to look at Sam and then, with a what-the-hell shrug to Dean, gently started shaking his shoulder.

"Sam? Sam, can you hear me boy?" Sam's eyelids fluttered and Dean's stomach did a flip. Sam opened his eyes. For a moment the world stood still. Then he sat up and rubbed his temple, as if trying to stave off a headache. He looked at his older brother and a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.

"Dean?" He sounded as confused as they were. All Dean wanted to do was reach across the seat and hug his little brother, but instead he just smiled and said. "Welcome to the world of the living sleeping beauty. We thought you were gonna sleep through the whole thing and make me and Bobby do all the work."

Bobby snorted and shook his head, he could hear the shaky relief in Dean's voice, and knew how badly he wanted to hug his younger brother. "Hell," Bobby admitted to himself. "I wanted to do the same thing when the boy opened his eyes." Sam still looked confused, but he smiled and said. "Yeah, I remember..." His voice trailed off and his eyes became fixated on Dean's hands.

"Sam?" The nervous tone was creeping back into Dean's voice. Sam drew a long shuddering breath and then shivered. His eyes finally refocused on Dean's face. His own face was pale and there was a horrified look in his eyes. Dean glanced at Bobby, his normally scowling face was softened with concern. He grabbed his brother's shoulder as if to ground him to reality. "Sam, what is it? What do you remember?" Sam swayed in his seat, and he looked like he was going to be sick. With what appeared to be great effort he looked at Dean and said in a trembling voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Everything."


	2. Bring it on Home

**Thank you so much to all of you who read the first chapter. I didn't think anyone would look at this story, So again thank you very much, and here is chapter two let me know what you think **

** P.S. All the chapter titles are Led Zeppelin songs, and you should know why. :)**

Chapter 2 Bring it on Home

Dean's mind was reeling, it couldn't be true, he couldn't mean... Bobby voiced his frantic thoughts. "You mean everything everything?" Sam nodded, and Bobby said gruffly. "I think we all could use a drink." With that statement he got out of the car and strode purposefully to the house. Sam got out to follow him, and Dean sat in the car for a moment alone with his thoughts. This issue was definitely first and foremost in Dean's mind, but he couldn't help but wonder what they were going to do about Cas. He'd pretty much gone bat shit insane after taking on all those souls and claiming himself God. But after that, well what had happened after that? Unable to remember he shook his head and got out of the car. Bobby was right a drink was just what he needed.

Sam's hand trembled a bit as he picked up the tumbler set in front of him. He willed it to stop as he knocked back the cool amber liquid. Once Dean had joined them they took another shot, and Sam still couldn't get his hand to stop shaking. He put it in his pocket and hoped the others wouldn't notice. They both looked at him expectantly and Bobby grunted. "Alright, spill it, what's going on?" Sam grinned nervously and said.

"Well, um, I just remember. The year I didn't have a soul, and my time in the, in the pit." He poured himself another shot with a shaky hand. The light glinted off the amber colored liquid and caught his eye. It looked like well, it looked just like fire._ Raging, burning, searing, melting, inferno. Sam could feel the heat of it charring his skin off and vanishing once it reached the muscle. He was in so much pain, yet he couldn't pass out. He screamed as something grabbed hold of his arm, ripping at muscle and tendons till his entire forearm was unrecognizable. He looked up into the burning eyes of Lucifer and felt terror and pain course through his body. "You cost me everything, Sammy." Lucifer hissed. "Now I'm going to make you pay." Sam screamed again as Lucifer did unspeakable things to his already ravaged body. _

"Sam! Sam!" His older brother's voice pulled him out of the terrible memory. The fire had vanished, but he could still feel it burning in his mind. He leaned on his brother and Bobby and they helped him to the couch. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Mistake. His eyes snapped open, if only they could know what horrible world was waiting just behind his eyelids. Dean was in front of him asking a question he had heard so many times before. "Are you okay?" Part of Sam wanted to lie, to smile and say "Sure am, lets go have a beer." But this other scarred part of him knew that wasn't wise. Sam opened his mouth and admitted something he never told anyone.

"No, I'm not okay."


	3. Sick Again

**Well here it is chapter three! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, be sure to do it again! Sorry, but I can't give you a clear schedule about when the next update will come besides as soon as I can. By the way this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy! **

Chapter 3 Sick Again

That night as Dean lay awake in bed he though about what had happened after Cas had taken all those souls and then blasted Raphael to kingdom come. After a couple more shots Bobby had been able to remember what happened.

_ "I am the Lord your God, now bow down and profess your love unto me, or I will destroy you."_

_ The four of them just stood in silence for a moment, then Dean burst out. "Come on Cas, this isn't you! We were family once, brothers. You have to put those souls back now!"_

_ Cas just smiled and shook his head. It may seem unfair to you now, Dean but God works in mysterious ways. I will let you live, and you will repent for your sins and worship me, but as punishment for your insolence I will not repair the damage to Sam's mind and soul."_

_ Dean's anger flared red hot and he yelled."You lousy son of a bitch, you fix my brother right now! Dammit Cas, you promised."_

_ Cas raised his hand. "Silence!" He commanded in an echoing voice that was not his own. "I have shown you mercy, now go!" _

_ There was a blinding white and the three of them had found themselves in the Impala. _

Dean shook his head, and asked himself again what were they going to do about Cas. Bobby had said bleakly that the only reason Cas had let them go was because he knew there was nothing they could do to stop him. The only reason they had even been talking about this whole mess was because Sam had insisted there was nothing they could do for him. "Yeah, I'm not okay, but I'm dealing with it."

"So you just want us to sit by and watch as you-" Dean stopped talking, Sammy hated being called a monster, how would he feel if Dean called him crazy?

Sam smiled. "No, you don't have to sit by, feel free to wake me up if I have a nightmare or a flashback. I know its hard for you to understand Dean, but there really is nothing else that you can do."

Dean had bitterly accepted that, and Bobby had turned the subject to Cas. Suddenly a sound from across the hall pulled him from his thoughts. Dean shot out of his room like a bullet at the sound of his little brother screaming. Bobby was out of his room too, concern shining out brightly from his deep brown eyes. They entered Sam's room together to find him thrashing around on his bed. Bobby quickly went and held him down, while Dean tried to wake him. "Sam! Sam! Wake up man!"

_ Sam once again found himself being burned by fire. Only this time Lucifer was no where in sight. Instead it was Adam, Sam's younger half brother. Adam looked at Sam grimly and Sam realized he was strapped down to a metal operating table. "Adam, please don't-"_

_ "He can't hear you Sam, and you should be glad of that too, considering what he's about to do to you." _

_ His eyes widened in alarm. "Michael, but your an angel._

_ Michael snarled. "I'm a warrior Sam, a warrior who has been cheated out of his most glorious and righteous battle." He picked up a long, serrated, carving knife and smiled. "My brother was kind enough to let me have a turn." Sam screamed as the archangel began to stab and cut open his skin. This pain was unlike anything he had ever felt, and what made it even worse was there would be no relief. He would be tortured for eternity, Sam had a feeling that Lucifer and Michael wouldn't offer him the same deal Azazel had offered Dean. He screamed again as Michael began to remove his ribs. One by one they came out gleaming white and red. The pain beat out a hopeless chant in his head. This-will-never-end-this-will-never-end-this-will-never- _SAM!

His eyes jerked open and he stared, not at the twisted face of Michael, but at his brother and Bobby, both eyes filled with concern and love. Bobby and Dean helped him sit up, and he began to massage his forehead, as if to keep the nightmares away. They didn't ask him any question, they let him deal with it, but both of them had a look on there face that said; "We're here for you, if you want to talk." After a few minutes of sitting there in silence Sam thanked them and told them to go back to bed. He saw their brows creased with worry and assured them that it was okay. "We're no use to anyone if we're dropping from exhaustion." They reluctantly agreed and as soon as they left his room Sam let out a choked sob and started to shake.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Sam jumped and looked to where the voice had come from. There in the corner was himself. Covered in blood and with a tortured expression on his face, Sam recognized him as the fragment of his mind that remembered hell when Cas first tore the wall down. Sam was shocked to see this disturbed fragment, which he thought had become a part of him once again.

"What are you doing here?" Tortured Sam looked at him sympathetically.

"That's the thing Sammy boy, I'm not really here at all." Sam couldn't help it, a small noise of alarm escaped his lips. Tortured Sam moved closer to his bed, with blood dripping from his face and hair. He leaned forward and whispered. "Your going insane, Sam."


	4. Good Times Bad Times

**Hey all, sorry this one is so short, but its mostly filler. Don't worry it'll pick up again soon. Please continue to review, good, bad, ugly I want to know it all. Well, maybe not the ugly stuff. Also, I just read another really great Supernatural story about what might happen next season. Its called Bond of Brotherhood. Check it out!**

Chapter 4 Good Times Bad Times

The next morning Sam showed up to breakfast (which consisted of coffee and fast food.) with dark circles under his eyes and a pale demeanor. "Hell, the boy looks like he didn't get any sleep at all last night." Bobby thought to himself, as he took his coffee and biscuit to the study to give the brothers a moment alone.

Dean stared at his younger brother, he looked terrible. An ashy complexion and a far away look, that worried the hell out of him. Sam drank coffee, but didn't eat anything. He kept looking over his shoulder, as if expecting someone to walk in even though Bobby was already deep into a book about hunting vamps. After Sam looked over his shoulder for the millionth time Dean finally asked. "Dude, what are you looking at?" Sam smiled, obviously fake, and looked like he was about to say "Nothing." but the smile fell from his face and he looked over his shoulder again.

"Um, when I was unconscious after Cas took down the wall, well it was like I was broken up into three pieces. Me, soulless me, and then the me that remembered hell." Dean listened intently and nodded.

"Yeah I get it, like Harvey Dent from Batman." Sam smirked.

"Sure I guess. Anyway, I had to kill the two other parts to wake up, and when I killed them-"

Dean interrupted. "You remembered everything they remembered." Sam nodded.

"Except now, I'm seeing them again." Sam waited for his brother to call him crazy. Instead Dean just looked at him seriously and said.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out. Thanks for tellin' me Sammy, I rea-" Seeing where this was going Sam held up his hands to stop Dean and smiled.

"Dude, no chick-flick moments." Dean chuckled.

"Alright Bitch."

"Jerk."

The brothers laughed together and for a moment everything was okay. When Sam looked back over his shoulder his tortured self was gone, and he smiled. Maybe things were going to get better. Then Bobby called them into the study and shattered any illusions they were forming.

"What is it Bobby?" Dean asked. Bobby simply pointed to the TV which he hadn't taken his eyes off of. The brothers looked and fell silence. The echoes of their laughter quickly died as they stared at the horror unfolding before them. Disasters, everywhere. A Buddhist temple is swallowed up during a huge earthquake in china. No survivors. Fires rage in Delhi, during the annual Diwali festival. Celebrations stop as temples and shrines are consumed in fire. Body count, in the hundreds and rising. All across the world, religious activities and holy places are being destroyed. "You don't think, that could be Cas?" Sam asked.

Bobby scowled. "Well it sure ain't the Easter Bunny." Dean tore his eyes away from the TV to look at Bobby.

"What can we do?"

"How the hell should I know?" He responded angrily. Dean was getting angry too.

"Well what does the lore say?" He demanded. Bobby threw his hands up, exasperated.

"There is no lore Dean! Cas threw out the rule book! Nobody ever predicted any of this stuff!" Sam, who had been staring silently at the TV, turned to the fighting pair.

"We know someone who did."


	5. Communication Breakdown

**Here is chapter five I hope you all like it! To supernaturalrenegade I wasn't sure about the hallucinations before, but you've convinced me to keep them, thanks! Please review because I love it when you do! Haha, unintentional rhyme.  
><strong>

Chapter 5 Communication Breakdown

"Hey, Chuck, its Sam. Call me when you get this, okay?" Sam sighed and put his cellphone back in his pocket.

"Bastards' not answerin' his phone, huh?" Sam looked at his older brother and shook his head.

"Dean, that's the third time I've called him. What if Cas got to him before we did."

"And why would Cas do that?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, maybe because he knows Chuck is our friend, and he'll tell us what that winged psycho is doing?" Dean snorted.

"I think its pretty obvious what Cas is doing, man." Sam was starting to get annoyed.

"Well, if you have a better idea then go ahead and say it, cause right now the only person I can think of who can tell us what's going to happen is Chuck."

"Look Sam all I'm trying to say is maybe we should take it easy for a while, lay low." Sam had heard this before, and he didn't like it.

"You mean so you can keep an eye on me, make sure I don't go crazy!"

"That's not what I said!" Dean snapped back.

Dean glared angrily at Sam, he could be so hard headed at time and it was starting to get on his nerves. All he had said was that they should stay low. Couldn't Sam understand that all he wanted to do was protect him. Sam opened his mouth and Dean could tell this was gonna become a full blown fight. "Will you two idjits stop for a minute and try to think rationally!"

"Oh yeah Bobby, cause you yelling at us always helps." Dean thought sarcastically. Bobby glared at both of them as they sat down and continued.

"Now, the longer we let this simmer the stronger its gonna get. We don't have any lore, any demon blood power, or any kind a weapon to fight this thing." Bobby seemed unable to acknowledge the fact that it was Cas they we're gonna fight, but Dean let it rest and just listened. "So that means any kind of jump we can get on it, anything at all, well we just can't afford to ignore it. We lost our angel in the hole boys, and now we gotta do whatever we can to either get him back, and if that don't work then we gotta kill him."

Dean stood up angrily. "No, we can't just ignore what else is going on here! I mean, Jesus, Bobby, you act like you don't even care about Sam." He regretted it as soon as he said it, but it was too late to take it back. Bobby leveled his icy gaze on him.

"Now you listen to me boy." Bobby growled. "I love Sam, and you, like you were my own sons. But if you think that I am just gonna sit by and let the person who did this to him go on killin' all these people unpunished, well you gotta another thing comin'. Now move, both of ya. Get outta' here and find Chuck." When neither of the boys moved for a stunned second. Bobby leaned forward over his desk. "Are we having a failure to communicate? Move!"

Sam glanced at Dean, who gripping the wheel tightly with both hands and having a good old fashioned western stare down with the road. "Yeah, he definitely doesn't want to talk." Sam thought to himself. "No shit Sherlock." A voice said from behind him. Sam turned around, although he was already pretty sure who it was. Soulless Sam.

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you." His other self sneered.

"Why, are you afraid of what I'm going to say?" The real Sam shook his head, not wanting to get drawn in by this soulless monster.

"Go away!" He yelled.

"Sam!" Dean shook his arm. Sam jerked back to reality, or more like his delusion left it. Sam rubbed at his eyes. He couldn't bear to look at his brother, he didn't want to see the look in his eyes.

"Sam?" He said softly, trying to get his younger brother to look at him without crashing the car. "Hey, are you alright? Sam, look at me." When he finally looked up the look on his face almost broke Dean's heart. He definitely could not do this while driving. He pulled over onto the shoulder and looked Sam straight in the face. Then Dean did the thing he had wanted to do since Sam had woken up; he hugged his younger brother. Sam hugged his older let out the choked sob that he had been holding back, and started to cry. "Its okay Sammy. Its gonna be okay."


	6. In the Light

**Okay, so this chapter was written between the hours of 1 and 3 in the morning while I emptied the pan under our leaky water heater every thirty minutes. So no rotten vegetable throwing if its bad! Please review, even if its to criticize (constructively of course) your comments are awesome! To supernaturalrenegade, thank you I'll keep that in mind. This story is coming really fast, and I'm gonna try hard to slow it down and keep it to one update a day.  
><strong>

Chapter 6 In the Light

_A blazing white light shot through the house. The whole building started to shake as the foundations themselves became loose. There was no one in the house, Castiel knew that, but he wanted to make sure the boys wouldn't find anything that would lead them to the wayward prophet. Of course, he could have just obliterated the house into nothingness, but this was a neighborhood full of believers and he didn't want to disturb them too much. Castiel felt the house crumble under his immense power and smiled. Then he vanished into thin air. _

As soon as Sam and Dean saw the house they knew something was wrong. For one thing there was no house left. The place where Chuck's home had been was now just a huge pit of rubble. Dean opened up the glove compartment and pulled out a wooden box filled with fake badges. After rummaging through them for a moment then tossed one to Sam. He looked at it and smirked at Dean. "Seriously?"

"What?" His older brother looked at him innocently.

Sam held up his badge. "John C. Mellencamp of the agriculture department? Don't you think that's pushing it a little?"

Dean smiled at his own joke. "Not wearin' suits Sammy, we can't pretend to be feds. Sam scowled at him and took the keys out of the ignition. "Come on Agent Cougar." Dean said as he got out of the car, and Sam smiled to himself. No matter what happened Dean would always be Dean. He got out of the car.

Dean walked towards the wreckage and flashed his badge at the officer who tried to stop him from crossing the yellow tape. "The department of agriculture? What are you guys doing here?" Dean smiled at the cop's confusion.

"That is an excellent question," Sam walked up and stood next to him. "which my partner will gladly answer while I take a look around." Sam shot him a look that had "I'm gonna kill you." written all over it. Dean just smiled and ducked under the metal tape. In the background he could hear his brother saying that a farmer had set a pesticide bomb off and then destroyed the house with a reaping machine as an act of domestic terrorism. He shook his head and smiled, then turned to the job at hand. There was paper strewn about everywhere, mixed in with furniture, broken liquor bottles, and all the other crap Chuck had collected. He started sifting through papers, reading a few lines here and there. Most of the stuff was old material for the Supernatural books. So pretty much all they had was a bunch of predictions that had already happened. He kept looking and Sam joined him a few minutes later. "What took you so long?" He asked jokingly.

"Apparently the guy's dad is a farmer, and he couldn't believe any farmer could do this. I had to go over it like five times with him, and he wanted names of pesticides, and what the model the reaper was." Sam sounded exasperated and Dean chuckled.

"Find anything else out from farmer Joe?" Sam shook his head.

"Only that the EMTs didn't find a body, and they don't think anybody was home when the house was destroyed." Dean sucked in air through his teeth.

"So either Cas got Chuck and destroyed the house, or-"

"Chuck was already gone and Cas destroyed it to keep us off his trail." Sam finished.

"Try looking through the papers. This is all old stuff, but maybe there's something new." Sam nodded and moved into what used to be the kitchen. Dean was about to move on too when a paper caught his eye. He could only see part of it. The first sentence read. _"Sam screamed in agonizing pain." _Dean felt his stomach drop. He picked up the paper and read on. _ "He'd been hurt before, but never like this. This was gut wrenching, heart twisting, soul crunching torture, and he couldn't bear another second of it. "Don't worry Sammy, you'll have all of eternity to get used to it." Lucifer sneered as he read the twisted, bleeding creature that was once Sam Winchester's mind. Sam screamed again as Lucifer hacked his limbs off. All he wanted to do was die, and that was the one thing he could never do. It was going to be a long eternity..."_

There was more, but the paper slipped out of Dean's hands. He looked over at Sam, who was sitting on the ground sorting through papers. Sam, his brother, had endured torture so much worse than his own. He remembered how messed up he'd been when he had gotten out. How was Sam even up and walking, sane, mostly, and working. Dean thought about how he had turned to alcohol to numb his pain, Sam used no crutch. Pride mixed with pity welled up in his heart. His little brother was stronger than he, or anyone else for that matter, gave himself credit for. Dean's eyes felt a little watery, but he refused to let the tears fall. Even if they could get Cas back to normal he was going to give the angel the beating of a life time for what he'd done to Sam. "Hey Dean, come take a look at this." The sound of his name pulled him out of his visions of beating the ever loving shit out of Cas, and he walked over to where Sam was now standing.

"Whatcha' got?" He asked, hoping his voice sounded normal. Thankfully Sam didn't notice. He showed the paper to his older brother.

_"Sam, Dean, go to Illinois. Find Olivia." _That was all. Dean flipped it over looking for more, but there was nothing.

"That's it?" He demanded. "Come on Chuck, you couldn't have been more specific? I mean, there's not even a last name." Sam nodded in agreement.

"Its not much to go on, but its a start."

After turning up nothing else they walked back to the Impala. Dean sat down in the driver's seat. He looked over at his brother. "Well, looks like we're going to Illinois."

**E/N So here is my question to you; who is this mysterious Olivia person? I have a few ideas, but I want to know what YOU think. Should she be a prophet, demon, some new monster with prophet like powers. Let me know, your feedback may influence the story. :) **


	7. Night Flight

Chapter 7 Night Flight

Sam rested his head in his hands for a moment. He had been on his laptop for hours searching for Olivia, and he was starting to get a headache. He looked up at the screen, and winced as the light from it seemed to cut his eyes. He shut the laptop and sighed. It was pointless, there were thousands of Olivia's living in Illinois, and with out a last name they were at a dead end. He closed his eyes, and tried to remember the last time he'd had a good night's sleep. It was so long ago, that sleep seemed like a thing of the past. They'd been in this crappy motel in a slummy part of Chicago for two days, and his nightmares had only gotten worse. Sometimes he had three or five different ones in a single night. The delusions hadn't gotten any better either. Even now tortured Sam was sitting across from him at the table, telling him nasty things about hell that he hadn't even thought of yet. Sam could hear his voice as he slipped silently, and quite accidentally, into sleep right there at the table. "And then they'll rip your teeth out and make you eat them. You'll never escape, Sam, never..."

But he did escape; for the first time since Cas tore the wall down Sam didn't dream about hell. Instead he was at a lake sitting on some dock with a bear in his hand. Next to him, still wearing that ratty bathrobe, was Chuck. "Chuck, we went to your house, but it was destroyed. Are you okay?" Chuck looked at him with doe brown eyes.

"Am I okay? You look like hell, Sam, literally. And you want to know if I'm okay." He started to laugh and then, noticing Sam's serious face, stopped. "I'm fine. Castiel hasn't gotten me. I was long gone by the time he came to my house."

"But where are you?" Sam asked. Chuck smiled and put a finger to his temple.

"Right now I'm in your head, letting you get some much needed sleep, I wish I could do more, but for now this is it. In reality, well I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. Chuck laughed nervously at his joke and Sam couldn't help but ask.

"What are you?" Chuck regarded him seriously before answering.

"I'm a prophet, and I'm an alcoholic, but most importantly I'm your friend." Sam nodded and looked out at the peaceful lake. Chuck kindly let him have a moment of quiet before pressing on. "Your having trouble finding Olivia?" Sam glanced at him and said reproachfully.

"You didn't give us much to go on."

"I know." He said apologetically. "I was so hungover I forgot to type her last name. I had barely hit print before I was out the door for good." He cleared his throat. "Her last name is Kennings. Can you remember that?" Sam nodded. "Good." He added nervously and fidgeted.

"What is it?" He asked, and Chuck looked up, startled.

Nuh-Nothing, I just, you can trust her, okay? You have to trust her." Sam nodded.

"Sure Chuck." He felt himself floating deeper into the unconscious, beyond the realm of dreams. As he drifted away Chuck whispered.

"Sleep well, and don't forget, Olivia Kennings."

"Kennings." Sam mumbled in his sleep, causing Dean to look up from where he was eating a burger stretched out on his bed. When Dean had returned with food only to find Sam sleeping peacefully with his head resting on the table he had left him there rather than risk waking him to move him into bed. It was the first time he had seen his brother sleeping without thrashing around or screaming, and with God (Cas?) as his witness he was not going to wake him. Sam muttered something inaudible and turned his face away from Dean, who had just finished putting a blanket over his shoulders. As he turned out the lights he whispered to his younger brother. "Sleep tight Sam, your gonna have one hell of a crick in your neck, but at least your not having a nightmare." Dean switched off the last light and got into bed. Silently hoping that Sam would sleep peacefully through the night.

Meanwhile on the other side of Chicago. Olivia Kennings was just waking up. She yawned and, stretching like a cat, jumped out of bed. After a getting dressed she secured her tool belt snuggly around her emaciated waist and wrapped a thick overcoat around her thin frame. She also put a hat and scarf on; it got cold at night in the windy city, and she didn't want to get sick. As she ran out the door she grabbed an old broom that was made of silver wood worn smooth with time. Olivia stepped outside and the icy winds picked up turning into strong gales. Her scarf and baggy coat swirled around her, and with the broom in her hand she looked just like a witch about to take flight. But instead of mounting the ancient broom she simply hurried into the night, trailing it on the ground behind her as if to sweep the concrete. As Olivia ran towards her destination she felt a sick giddiness overtake her. Tonight was it. She would feel all the power just like in the old days. There was nothing she longed for more than this time, and yet she hated it with every fiber of her being. How could she refuse the one thing she loved most, it was unthinkable, but even now she felt the urge to cast down the broom and throw it all away. But old habits are hard to break, especially if they've been repeated for hundreds of years. She felt her fist clench protectively around her broom. No, she couldn't give it up, not after so much time. Unable to deny the order that had ruled her life for centuries Olivia reached her victim, a homeless man named Gerald, and opened her coat to reveal the tool belt. Instead of hammers and nails though, her belt contained several sharp knifes and her special vials. Gerald's eyes snapped opened as he sensed someone standing over him, and Olivia drew her largest knife. Before he had time to scream she reached down and neatly slit his throat. He was dead a moment later and she got to work. Five minutes elapsed and then it was done. Olivia swelled with all the ancient power she'd once possessed. As she floated higher into the air she felt her figure filling out into healthier proportions and a full, gorged feeling spread throughout her entire being. She shot up even higher and, clutching her broom like a sword, whipped the winds up into shape. She smiled to herself as they began to howl throughout the city and the tall skyscrapers began to sway. Anyone who was still out was quickly trying to remedy the situation and her grin widened. How long had it been since they'd had a really good windstorm?"


	8. Custard Pie

**Okay so here is the super (Over 2,000!) long chapter eight. I'm not sure if I like it, so please let me know what you think of it and if Olivia is an okay character. **

Chapter 8 Custard Pie

Sam lifted his head groggily. He was sitting at the table in their motel room and, wow, his neck was really sore. He stood up, rubbing his neck and looking around. Dean was snoring on his stomach. His hand under the pillow no doubt clutching the knife he kept there. Sam, stretching, went to the tiny kitchenette for a glass of water, and froze mid stretch. Olivia Kennings. That was who they were looking for. Forgetting the glass of water he went to wake Dean.

Dean was dreaming about a girl. A particular girl, actually an incredibly hot girl who had been his waitress in Colorado when they were hunting a shape shifter. She was blond, tanned, and beautiful. He was hitting on her in the restaurant as she held out a piece of pie on a fork. He leaned closer to take a bite and, "DEAN!"

His eyes shot open angrily, Sam was standing over the bed shaking him. "I've been trying to wake you up for like five minutes."

Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Well I was having a good dream, if you know what I mean?" He looked at Sam's serious expression and quickly stood up. "What, what happened?"

"Kennings."

"What?"

"That's her last name. Olivia Kennings." He said excitedly. "I'll get her address from phone book." Dean's mind was reeling, and he tried to get Sam to slow down and explain.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Did you have a vision or something?" Sam was flipping through the phone book, not listening. Dean went over and thumped him on the head. "Hey! Will you talk to me?" He demanded. Sam looked up surprised, he really hadn't been listening to Dean.

"Uh yeah, I mean no. I didn't have a vision I had a dream, but not a death dream. It was Chuck, he was in my dream, and he told me what her last name was."

"What if it was just a dream?" Sam just gave him a look and Dean sighed. "Yeah, I know, when has it ever been just a dream?" Sam lifted up the phone book to show him.

"There, Olivia Kennings. She lives here in the city." Fifteen minutes later they were dressed in their suits and on the road.

Dean glanced over at his brother, who was hunched over a map and occasionally barking out directions. "So no bad dreams last night?"

"Uh no, turn left here." He said, not really paying attention. Dean hit his hand on the top of the wheel, and Sam's head jerked up.

"Could we just slow down? I mean you just had your first nightmare free night and your still pushing yourself!" Sam looked confused at his older brother's outburst.

"What are you trying to say, Dean?"

Dean snorted. As if what he was saying wasn't obvious. "What I'm trying to say is, calm down. You keep driving yourself like this and your gonna go insane."

"Stop here." Sam said urgently, and Dean slammed on the breaks.

"What?" But Sam was already out of the car. Dean shut her down and got out too, then he saw what Sam had seen and he ran. 

It was the usual crime scene. Yellow tape, police cars, a coroner, the whole shebang. The only thing strange about it was the body. An African American homeless man lay face up in a pool of blood. His throat was slashed and his skin had taken on an ashy hue. Surrounding the body were chicken bones, obviously placed with care in an intricate pattern. Dean flashed his fake badge at a cop and, after a few words with a guy from the CSI team, joined his brother by the body. "Coroner said this guy was completely drained of blood, but unless vampires have started using knifes instead of their fangs I'm guessing it was something else." Sam pointed to small piles of what looked like dirt piled neatly on the dead man's chest.

"Its Goofer dust."

"You think he was running from hellhounds?" He asked.

"I don't know, Dean. Hellhounds don't slash the victims throat either, its too neat, too precise." Dean nodded, he remembered his own experience with those bitches from hell. He started to think.

"Alright, so maybe he's on the run from the dogs, and somethin' else gets him before his ten years are up." Sam nodded in agreement.

"What the CSI guys say?"

"They got nothin'. No fingerprints, hair, shoe print. Its like whoever killed this guy didn't exist."

"Okay, so maybe a ghost, or vengeful spirit?" Dean was staring at the body.

"Aren't chicken bones used in some pagan rituals?"

"Come on Dean we don't have time for this." Sam complained.

"It would go faster if you were helping." He countered. Sam crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly, and Dean said. "This could be a job." He turned back to the computer.

"But we're already on a job, don't you think stopping Cas is a little more important than finding out what's killing some homeless guy?" Instead of backing down when Dean glared at him Sam repeated. "We don't have time for this."

"We will always have time to try and save someone's life. Now shut up, we're in a library for God's sake."

Sam sat sullenly at a table away from Dean. "He never listens to me." He thought to himself.

"That's because you never stand up to him. You always let him boss you around." Sam felt his blood freeze and he turned to see soulless Sam sitting next to him.

"Get out of here." He warned. The other Sam held a finger to his lips.

"Shh, we're in a library. Don't want to alarm anyone."

"What do you want?" Sam snarled at his double.

"I'm here to warn you. You of all people know how Dean is, how he won't hesitate to lock up his own brother." Sam opened his mouth to protest, but the double cut him off. "As soon as he sees how messed up you really are its back in the panic room for you, Sammy."

"Shut up, Dean wouldn't do that." Sam hissed. His double smiled coldly.

"He's done it before." Then he was gone. Sam eyed his brother suspiciously a million thoughts racing through his head. He stopped himself, what the hell was he doing? Dean wouldn't lock him up again, no way. Still, a seed of doubt had been planted, and Sam couldn't help but feel a little paranoid. He rubbed his temples, this was giving him a headache.

"You okay?" Sam's head jerked up at the sound of Dean's voice.

"I'm fine." He snapped defensively, and Dean sat down across from him.

"Okay, grumpy." Sam rubbed his temples and tried to clear his head.

"What you find?"

"A lot." Dean sighed. "Too much. Unless this thing kills again I have no idea what it is." Sam nodded and bit back his remark about this being a waste of time. Dean shrugged. "Okay, so let's go talk to Olivia."

Dean could tell Sam was still pissed from the fight, but there was something else wrong, something he couldn't put his finger on. Maybe it was in the way Sam was looking at him, something crazy in his eyes. Of course he couldn't ask his brother what was wrong, that would only push him farther away. Dean sighed. Sammy would tell him when he was ready, and not a moment sooner than that. They reached Olivia Kennings town home without fighting, but they weren't talking either. Sam got out and waited for Dean to park before knocking on the door. The woman who answered was skinny. "Like anorexic skinny." he thought. She had shoulder length blond hair and huge green eyes. She was wearing pajamas and there were violet pools under her eyes. She stared at them suspiciously. "Ms. Kennings?" Sam asked. She nodded slowly and Dean saw her close the door a fraction of an inch.

"What do you want?" They pulled out their badges simultaneously.

"FBI ma'am, a man was murdered a few blocks from here and we're going around asking everyone some routine questions." Dean said. Her eyes widened, he hadn't thought it possible. She opened the door a little.

"Would you like to come in agent..."

"Mullen." Sam replied as he stepped inside. Then he pointed to his brother. "That's agent Howell." She shut the door and put the chain on once they were both inside. Dean noticed an old silver colored wood broom leaning in the corner. She motioned for them to sit down on an old tie dye colored couch and asked.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She looked so frail that Dean didn't even think she could lift a cup, let alone carry a tray. They both said no thank you, and she sat down in a matching tie dye arm chair. She neatly folded her bony legs, and laced together fingers that could have been a skeletons. Sam got right to the point. He held out a picture of Chuck and asked.

"Have you ever seen this man before? His name is Chuck Shurley." Olivia took the picture and stared at it for a long time. Finally she looked up at them and whispered in a hollow voice.

"He told me you would come. I didn't believe him, but then I saw it, and here you are."

"So you do know him." Dean said, and she nodded.

"He said I had to help you, but I don't think its a good idea." Sam immediately tried to change her mind.

"But if you know what's going to happen then you have to tell us so we can stop it." Olivia simply shook her head.

"I've lived in Chicago for a long time. If I help you then I'll have to leave."

"We can protect you." Dean offered. She smirked.

"No one is safe form Castiel now, Dean." A timer dinged in the other room, and she rushed out without an explanation. Sam and Dean looked at each other, silently whispering they argued about what to do.

"She's crazy." Dean mouthed. Sam nodded his agreement.

"We still need her."

"You go talk to her." Dean demanded, and Sam shook his head vehemently. Dean held out his fist. They would decide this the usual way. Before they could start though, Olivia came back in the room and set something down on the table.

"Its a custard pie, I baked it." She said, wringing here hands nervously. Sam was trying to say something, but he was too flustered. Dean just stared at the pie, it was pinkish. He glanced back at the broom and saw what looked like dried blood on the bristles. He stood up suddenly and pointed an accusing finger at her. "Baba Yaga!" She smiled gleefully and clapped her hands.

"I had hoped you would guess it!" Her expression turned serious. "Now, won't you have some pie?" Dean looked down disgustedly at the pie, and Sam stood up as if to get away from it. He looked at Dean, clearly in the dark.

"She's a pagan god." He explained and then turned to Olivia. "Baba Yaga, the Russian witch." He shook his head. "You killed that man, and then used your broom to wipe away any trace of yourself." She nodded solemnly.

"I had to. You can't understand." Sam smirked, they'd heard this before.

"Let me guess, people used to offer themselves to you as sacrifice?" She shook her head.

"People have always been terrified of me. I've been taking my own sacrifices for centuries." Sam shook his head.

"So that's why, Chuck knew what you were, he knew we wouldn't trust you." She smiled, bearing large strong looking teeth.

"I don't care what Chuck told you. I can't help you." Dean looked at Sam he obviously wasn't going to play the nice guy.

"Look we usually don't do this, but we really do want your help." She was serious again, it was crazy how fast she switched between emotions.

"You don't know what your asking." She said darkly.

"You know I am so tired of this we are higher than you bullshit!" Both Sam and Olivia looked shocked and he kept going. "You gods, and you angels your all the same! You think because you know so much you can decide for us, well that's a load of crap! You are gonna help us whether you want to or not." Olivia's eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He glanced at Sam an unspoken message passed between. They were on her in an instant trying to wrestle her to the ground, while at the same time attempting to pull out their guns. She was much stronger than she looked.

Sam found himself thrown back by an incredible force. He hit the windows hard and shattered several panes. Soon Dean was flung back in the corner as well, his head hitting the wall with a loud crack and knocking him unconscious. She turned to Sam, who was up as soon as his brother went down. He had his gun on her, but she smiled. "I thought you were professionals, you should know better than that." With a quick flick of her wrist he felt his gun jerk out of his hands. She lunged at him and he dodged left. He whirled around just in time to block a punch, and then deliver one of his own. It caught her cleanly in the nose and blood started to flow. She kicked him in the chest and he flew through the wall and into the kitchen. Sam coughed up plaster and dust as he tried to get up. Olivia laughed as blood started to flow from a wound on his head. "Now its a party!" She was on top of him in a second and soon had her bony hands wrapped around his throat. Sam hit her arms and kicked his legs, but the pressure only increased. Soon it was all he could do to draw a gasping breath. Olivia's eyes glowed an unnatural shade of green, and for a moment she looked sad. Still choking him she asked with pleading eyes. "Why didn't you just have a slice of pie?" Sam wheezed and felt his vision going dim. Suddenly the pressure was gone and he could breath again. He managed to raise his head and saw Dean clutching a broom and Olivia groaning in pain. Sam picked himself up and Dean nodded to him.

"You okay?" Sam rubbed the side of his head and felt the gash, it wasn't too deep.

"Yeah I'm fine, you?"

"I think the bitch gave me a concussion." He grunted, and Olivia laughed nervously. Dean turned his attention to her as Sam joined him. "You think that's funny?" She was panting and obviously in pain, but there was a crazy gleam in her eyes. She nodded and grinned widely. Dean twisted his hands around the broom and squeezed it tightly. Olivia let out a short high pitched scream, and he smiled. "Now, you're gonna help us, you're gonna do everything we ask, understand?" She bared her teeth at them and spat.

"I can't!"

"Can't or won't?" Dean demanded. She was still breathing heavily and her skin was even paler than before.

"Both." She said and then started to giggle. Dean threw the broom across his uplifted knee and she immediately fell silent.

"You are going to help us, or so help me God I will snap it in half." He snarled, and Olivia started shaking violently. Sam looked at Dean, maybe they were going too far. With her eyes closed she shook her head. "N-N-No. I can't." He took a step closer to her, she was looking really sick now. He raised the broom over his head and brought the handle down on her head with a strong whack. She fell to her knees and then did a face plant on the pie sitting on the table. Dean couldn't help it, after all the crap they went through, this was the last straw. He bust out laughing. "Hey Sam," He said between gales of laughter. "Want some pie?" Sam didn't seem to think it was funny.


	9. Hey Hey What Can I Do

**Okay so I know this is late according to my previous posting, but I have a new babysitting job that takes up most of my time. So the schedule is pretty much out the window! Please bear with me and keep reviewing, I love your comments.**

Chapter 9 Hey Hey What Can I Do?

Dean glanced at the backseat where Olivia was bound and gagged. She had woken up after about two hours into the trip but had not been able to struggle for Sam held her broom firmly in between his legs. She stared at him with orb like eyes so full of hate that Dean was thankful she didn't have laser vision, but somewhere beneath all that hate he swore there was some other emotion, maybe fear? He wasn't sure, but it made him nervous to have her stare at him so he returned his attention to the road. Sam had been unusually quiet throughout the ride and Dean wondered what was eating him. He decided to find out. "How's your head feelin'?" Sam didn't even look at him when he answered tersely.

"Fine. How's your's?"

"Well, not sure I should be driving with a concussion, but its okay." He joked but Sam still sat stony face. Dean gave up beating around the push and just asked. "Alright what is it? Did I do something?" Sam sat a long time without answering, and Dean thought that he was going to ignore the question entirely when he finally said.

"Would you ever lock me in the panic room again?" Dean's mouth jumped to say never, but his head thought a moment and he answered.

"If you ever started drinking demon blood again, then yes I would." Sam shook his head, but he wasn't angry.

"I'm never touching that stuff again." A brief pained expression crossed his face and he continued. "Last time when I had to drink so much for Lucifer, I-I could feel it change me." He shuddered, and Dean asked curiously.

"Is that what made you ask?"

"No."

Dean prodded gently. "What was it then?" Sam looked at him for a minute and asked almost desperately.

"If I go crazy, if all this crap in my head drives me insane, will you lock me up?" His heart broke at his younger brother's question. How could Sam ask that? Dean glanced at him, he was waiting for an answer. Finally he answered.

"No, never." Sam leaned back against the seat and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks man." Dean smiled and tried to make things less awkward.

"Sure thing, bitch." Sam smiled weakly.

"Jerk." In the backseat Dean was certain that he heard Olivia chuckling.

They got back to Bobby's late that night, and as they unloaded a drowsy Olivia Sam asked worriedly. "Do you think we should have called ahead?" Dean answered nonchalantly.

"Nah, its Bobby, he'll be fine with it." Olivia, who had been almost completely silent the whole drive, suddenly burst into muffled sobs. She swayed and leaned against Dean as Sam held her broom protectively. "Come on lets get her inside." Dean said urgently.

They half led, half dragged Olivia to the house. When Bobby opened the door the three of them burst inside and hurried to the panic room. She started screaming into her gag and Bobby raised his voice over the noise. "Who the hell is that?" He demanded.

"Olivia Kennings." Sam said shortly as he traded places with Dean and handed off the broom.

Dean caught the time worn broom and added quickly. "Also the pagan god Baba Yaga." He hoped Bobby didn't hear the last part, but the man had ears like a cockroach and he yelled angrily.

"What! What the hell did you bring her here for!" They reached the panic room and got the door open. Sam went in with her to tie her to the chair and Dean stood in the doorway, gripping the broom menacingly. He looked at Bobby and explained.

"Chuck's house was destroyed and he split, but he left a note for us telling us to find Olivia. She can help us." Bobby stared at the boy reproachfully and then looked at the sobbing girl struggling halfheartedly against Sam.

"But will she?"

Dean nodded and held up the broom. "We can convince her with this." Bobby shook his head.

"You should of called ya idjit." He started walking back upstairs and Dean called after him.

"Where are you going?"

Bobby called back without stopping. "To do some research, cause obviously you haven't done any."

Dean yelled angrily. "I do research! Sometimes..."

Sam rubbed his temples to ward off the headache this was giving him. They had been grilling Olivia for three hours now and gained nothing. She was tied to a chair; blood ran from several small wounds on her face and she was breathing heavily. Dean was holding her broom with an outraged expression on his face. "Just tell us what he's planning and we'll let you go!" He roared. She stared at him with silent green eyes, then leaned forward as far as the ropes allowed and spat a wad of blood at his feet. Dean was obviously furious to Sam's eyes even though the only emotion he showed outwardly was calm coldness. He silently pulled out his lighter, and Olivia's eyes widened with unspeakable fear. He held the newly created flame up to the bone white bristles. She threw her head back and shrieked a high note of desperation permeated the air. The sound was horrific and her muscles were seizing with pain, but Dean showed no signs of stopping. Sam stared at her contorted face and pleading eyes, and suddenly he was somewhere else entirely.

_"Sam, we've decided to take a new approach for this sessions. Michael and I are going to make this a team building activity." There was a ripping sound, and somewhere beneath the searing pain Sam realized it was the skin on his chest and abdomen being torn open. _

_ "Nice job Michael, I didn't know you could do such wonderful work with your hands."_

_ "Thanks, now that we're in what do you want to do?" Lucifer smiled at his older brother's question._

_ "I've got a few ideas." Sam screamed as his entrails were ripped out through the tear. "Now," Lucifer began, trailing the skinny gray intestines around the floor. "what should we do with these?" Through pain bleared eyes he saw Michael smiling. The ex-archangel lit the end of his intestines on fire. Sam screamed in agony as the fire slowly burned his flesh. Lucifer laughed. "Wonderful! Creativity, I love it." Michael ruffled Sam's hair and smiled when he cringed. _

_ "Oh Sam, this is going to be fun." _

"Sam? Sam!" Dean was shaking him awake. He was leaning against the wall, sweating and gasping for breath. He looked past his worried brother and saw Olivia bearing a look similar to his. She stared at him through sweat drenched blond strands, but her eyes were not hateful they were, understanding. She nodded at him though it pained her, and he nodded back. This had to stop. Sam stood up with help from Dean and said quietly. "No more."

"What? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but you have to stop this."

"Sam, we need her-"

He held up his hand and cut Dean off. "Let me do it."

Dean stood next to the broom. It was leaning against the wall, and he was standing near it in case anything went wrong. He shook his head, more like when something goes wrong. Sam had cut Olivia loose and was now trying to reason with her. It wasn't going well.

"But Cas is already destroying all other religions, which means he's coming after you too." Olivia regarded him solemnly, she hadn't seemed to regain her ability to giggle yet.

"I barely qualify as a god. I'm more like an incredibly powerful witch without all that nasty demon stuff. That makes me pretty low on the list of people to be killed." Sam contemplated this quietly.

"We could change that." She looked at him sharply.

"What?"

"We still have an open line with Cas. All it would take is one little prayer to make you numero uno on that list." Olivia looked a little flustered; maybe this was going to work, Dean thought.

"You bluffing." She countered, and Sam looked at her sadly.

"No, I'm not." They sat in silence for a few moments and finally she said.

"You're good. I'll help you, but only if you ask the right questions."


	10. For Your Life

**Sorry this one isn't as long as the other one's, but there is a good bit at the end that I really like. Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 10 For Your Life

Sam had gone to use the bathroom leaving Dean in charge with a promise that he wouldn't do anything rash. Olivia's eyes were half closed and she seemed to be falling asleep. He watched her for a moment, then couldn't keep the anger behind his lips from escaping. "You know we don't have a lot of time here, more people are dying everyday." She jerked awake and answered tiredly.

"People die everyday, Dean. The big secret is learning that you can't do anything about it." She snickered weakly at his slightly shocked expression. "What, did you think I was all roses and sunshine and sacrifices? You humans can be so self centered." As quickly as she had been depressed she switched to furious. She got up and started pacing with Dean watching her guardedly. "I have feelings too! I didn't choose to be like this! I never wanted to kill people! I never wanted to live this way, never feeling at ease unless I've slaughtered someone! What kind of life is that?" She ran a hand through her hair and looked at him with despairing eyes. "What kind of life?" Dean was speechless, he had no idea where this was coming from or how to respond to it.

"Please sit down." He carefully helped her to the chair. She seemed so fragile, but he know what she was capable of. "He sat in front of her and took a deep breath. "I guess this is hard to believe, but I know how you feel. My brother and I didn't ask for any of this either. Our dad raised us this way, and no one has lost more to this life than our family. Sometimes I don't even know why we keep going."

"Why then, why do you even bother?" Dean was at a loss for words, but then he looked at her tortured expression and he knew exactly what to say.

"Its Sam. I look at him and I see everything he's been through, everything I've put him through, and how he's still going. He hasn't given up yet, and somehow that's enough to get me through to the next day."

Sam stood in the doorway, silently listening to every word his brother said. Dean couldn't see him, but Olivia could. She never gave away he was there though, just focused entirely on Dean and what he was saying. Sam turned around and then walked in as if he had just got back from the bathroom. Dean stood up immediately and acted like he hadn't just related to a bloodthirsty pagan god. "Hey, what's goin' on?"

"Nothing, just trying to figure out what the right question is." Olivia looked at the floor and wiped her eyes while he talked. Sam pretended not to notice anything was up.

"Did you find out what it was?" Dean shook his head and Sam continued. "Well, its about 3 in the morning, so why don't we call it a night? I'll set up the cot for Olivia." Dean picked up the broom and went to move it outside, but Bobby stopped him. His face was dark and tired with some new bombshell to drop on them all.

"What is it?" The old hunter didn't seem able to speak for a moment and Dean asked again more urgently. "Bobby, what is it?"

"You boys don't want her help, trust me. I just went through about every piece of pagan lore I got, and in order to see the future Baba Yaga has to take a human sacrifice." Sam felt himself go cold and he turned to Olivia. She was hunched over on the chair looking at them through her long pale locks.

"Its worse than you think." She said hollowly.

"What?" Sam asked, scared of what she would say. Olivia's words caught in her throat.

"Castiel is so powerful that I can't see into his future because he is the future. Its, its hard to explain, but I would have to get to a level of power I've never reached before." She took a deep breath and ended in a whisper. "I have to take a child."


	11. Fool in The Rain

**Well, here is chapter eleven, its a little short, but there's a sweet moment with the boys. Hope you like it, and please review!**

Chapter 11 Fool in The Rain

For a moment everyone just stood there in stunned silence, then everyone exploded. "No, no, no." Dean began as Bobby started to yell at them.

"I can't believe you brought her here without callin' me first! What were you two thinking?" Dean turned to him.

"We never would have brought her if we knew! It doesn't matter anyway, we're not doing this!" Sam tried to reason with both of them.

"Look guys I know its horrible, but-"

"You stop right there and listen to me!" Dean said sharply. "We are not doing this." Sam was getting angry, but he tried to keep going.

"Then what are we going to do, Dean? We need to know what Cas is going to do, how else are we going to find that out? Its awful, but thousands of people are dying."

"That doesn't justify killing a kid!" He yelled, and Bobby jumped in.

"Dean, maybe we need to look at the bigger picture here."

"Oh so you're okay with this as long as its not a kid from your town?" Dean asked angrily, and Bobby looked slightly guilty.

"We have to look at the bigger picture." He repeated.

"Unbelievable." Dean muttered and then yelled hotly. "We're not doing this! There has to be another way." They all turned to Olivia, who had been staring silently at the floor the whole time. She looked up at them morosely.

"No, there's no other way." Dean stormed out of the room, and outside into the rain.

Sam followed his brother into the chilly, watery night, and wondered how he could convince him that this was their only option. He knew it was horrible, but he almost felt a sick kind of De Ja Vu back to when he had tried to convince Dean that drinking demon blood was the right thing to do. Sam shuddered, he'd been wrong then, was he wrong now? He reached his brother, and stood next to him silently. "You know we have to do this." No response, Sam cautiously continued. "If we don't do this millions of people will die. Dean come on, you heard her. There's no other way."

"Sam, just stop alright, I get it! I know we have to do this, but that doesn't me I have to like it!" Sam had been expecting this explosion from Dean, but the last part struck a chord with him.

"Do you think I like it?" He asked coldly.

"That's not what I meant."

"Yes it is! You're a monster Sam! He knows it, and so do you!" Sam looked behind him, it was soulless Sam. "He doesn't love you, he's afraid of you! He'll lock you away again!" Sam turned away from his brother and faced the illusion.

"That's not true, you're a liar!" He yelled.

"Sam, what is it? What do you see?" Dean grabbed his brother by the shoulders. "There's nothing there!" Sam pushed his brother away roughly.

"That's right Sam, push him away before he can hurt you!" Soulless Sam egged him on.

"Stay away from me!" Sam screamed as Dean tried to help him.

"Go on Sam, hit him! You're stronger than him, you can beat him!" 

Dean approached his brother slowly. His eyes were wild, and he was arguing with a hallucination. "Just take it easy, Sammy, its gonna be okay."

"No, no. You think I'm a monster. You're going to lock me up!" He was becoming frantic, and Dean feared what he wold do.

"Nobody thinks that Sam, I'm not going to lock you up." Dean edged closer to his brother, and soulless Sam screamed for violence.

"HIT HIM!" He hit his brother in the jaw. The blow sent Dean reeling backwards, and Sam kept punching. Dean pushed him back and tried to reason with him.

"Sam, stop! Sam!" His brother finally backed off and eyed him warily.

"Dean," He began tiredly. "I can't do this anymore." Dean wiped at the blood on his lip.

"What are you talking about?" Sam was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. He looked at Dean with a harrowed expression on his face.

"I can't take it anymore. The nightmares, the hallucinations, the flashbacks, its worse than anything I've ever been through. And I almost, I mean I was going to..." Sam trailed off, his expression revealing the true depth of his pain. It tore through Dean's heart, and left him feeling hopeless. He drew on Sam to carry on, but who did Sam turn to, It obviously wasn't him. Dean approached even though Sam was still leery of him. He held his brother tightly, and said.

"It okay, Sam. We'll get Cas, and we'll make him fix this." Sam shook in his brother's embrace, he wasn't crying, though, he was shaking because tortured Sam was standing in front of him. Covered in blood and grinning maliciously, tortured Sam whispered terrible things to him. It was almost too much to bear, and the only thing keeping him up was Dean. Yet even in his brother's arms he couldn't keep that terrible voice, and those horrific images out of his mind.


	12. That's the Way

**Hope you like this one it took me a while to get it down! Anyway school starts tomorrow :( so I don't know when the next will post will be. Please review cause ya know I love 'em!**

Chapter 12 That's the Way

The next day Olivia left to do the deed. There was an unspoken consensus that she would go alone, and to make sure she came back they were going to keep her broom.

"But don't you need it to see into the future?" Sam had asked after Dean had insisted they keep it. Olivia just shook her head. For the first time since they had decided to go through with this a glimmer of happiness shone on her face

"Oh no, I use the broom for wind storms." A loving look came into her eyes and she reached a hand out to stroke the wood. Dean let her for a moment and then pulled it away. "Tornadoes, hurricanes, water spouts..." She trailed off. Sam felt sick to his stomach. What they were asking her to do was so unspeakable, he shuddered at the thought. Bobby approached her awkwardly and said.

"Now you be sure to go far." She regarded him with green emerald eyes, and he stared back solemnly.

"I'll leave the state." She said curtly. Then she turned to Dean. "I need to refocus my power, let me see the broom, please." He looked at her suspiciously, and she shrugged. "Very well." Olivia placed her hands on the broom handle while Dean held on tightly. She started to mumble something in a language none of them could understand. Dean felt and a cold chill go through his body, and suddenly there was wind all around Olivia and him. He looked around, wide eyed, and saw her. Larger than a skyscraper with gleaming white hair and glowing green eyes. She smiled down at him with pointy cat's teeth, and said something in a voice that sounded like the wind and thunder and rain all at the same time. Then it was gone, he standing in the study with Bobby and Sam, and Olivia was just a skinny large eyed girl.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked shakily as he took the broom from her. She simply smiled and said.

"That's what I look like." She turned with a swish of her hair and wind blew throughout the house, ruffling papers and knocking over pictures. Then she vanished into the air, and they were left alone in the remnants of the storm.

The next two days were filled with nervous pacing and waiting for Olivia to return. Sam continued to deteriorate, and soon he saw soulless and tortured Sam all the time. His nightmares became so terrifying that he stopped sleeping. Bobby and Dean would often wake up in the middle of the night and hear him talking to a hallucination. On the third morning of Olivia's absence Dean attempted to broach the subject lightly. "Hey man, whens the last time you slept?" Glassy eyes peered at him suspiciously from a gaunt face. Sam looked down at his coffee and didn't answer. "Sam?"

"Shut up." He moaned. "Please, just stop talking." Dean looked at him with concerned filled eyes. After a few moments he tried again.

"Look I know I don't say this often, but come on man with all the stuff that's going on you gotta talk to me." Sam shook his head.

"I can't, talking only makes it worse. Its like every time I close my eyes I see Lucifer and Michael, and every time I open them I see myself." His voice became hopeless. "I can never get away from them." Sam rested his head in his hands and trembled with exhaustion. Dean was at a loss for words. Never had things sunk so low, and now with Olivia still gone it looked like they weren't going to get any better. There was a crash, and both boys looked up to see what it was. Olivia stood in the in the corner grinning happily at them. She wasn't so terrible skinny anymore and her hair had a healthy shine to it, also she was covered in dried blood. Sam and Dean sat there for a moment, not sure what to do, then they jumped to their feet.

"Where did you go?"

"Why were you gone so long?"

"Did you see into the future?" She smiled, amused by their urgent questions that came out to fast to answer. Bobby came in and brought order to the group.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Well, I wasn't planning on telling you about the sacrifice, but since you asked..." Bobby glared at her coldly and she couldn't help but giggle. "I was just kidding." Then she turned to Sam. "You sure are in a sorry state, if you go on like this you'll put a bullet to your head before we even reach the final showdown." Sam went cold, as much as he hated to admit it the whispers of suicide had begun to enter his thoughts. She beamed and patted his head like a puppy. "Don't worry, I've got a little pick me up for you." She raised her hand to her lips, but Dean grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"What are you going to do to him?"

"Don't worry." She said nonchalantly and easily slipped out of his grasp. "My blessing is so much better than demon's blood, none of those nasty side effects or cravings." She blew into her open palm and a swirling ball of light appeared. Using both hands she lifted it up to Sam's forehead and paused. "This might tickle a little." Then she gently pushed the light into his skin. It broke on contact and quickly covered his whole body. Olivia chanted in an ancient language, and the light disappeared. Dean looked at his brother, the bags under his eyes were gone and his complexion was healthier. Sam blinked a few times and Dean asked a bit nervously.

"How do you feel." Sam looked around before answering.

"Better, I can't see them anymore."

"You'll be able to sleep through the night now too." Olivia added. "Its not a permanent fix of course, but it should tide you over till you can get your hands on that fluffy angel ass." She giggled again and rubbed at the blood on her cheek.

"Do you want to go clean that off?"Sam asked gently.

"Clean what off?" She snapped harshly. "I feel fine, I feel fine, I feel fine." She repeated to herself, but behind the euphoria in her eyes they could all see the forlorn hopelessness that lurked in those green orbs. She tried to shake it off by continuing brightly. "Anyway, so much to do so little time. Why don't we go sit in the study, and I'll tell you all about it." Once they were all seated Olivia began to explain animatedly about the bleak future. "Well the future is a dark and scary place with over half the world's population gone because Castiel smites them. Eventually Castiel gets tired with trying to convert the world into what he deems is perfect, so he tries to start from scratch." She wagged her eyebrows at them, and said. "I always say sequels are never as good as the first go around, but let me tell you, Castiel's apocalypse is going to be much better than the first one." She clapped her hands together cheerily. "So the question is, how do you boys stop him? Well never fear for I have the answer. You see purgatory is so chock full of monster souls that nobody could ever take them all on. So, all you boys have to do is catch him while he's recharging his batteries, and then Bob's your uncle and you can go home and sleep with his wife." A fit of hysterical giggling started and Sam quickly asked.

"So where is this door to purgatory, and when is Cas going to recharge his batteries?" Olivia smiled through her giggles.

"That's the best part you see, the door is wherever he decides the ritual, and you have to wait for him to cause a catastrophe for him to do the ritual." Dean snarled angrily.

"That is not very helpful." She stared at him and demanded.

"Whoever said the truth was helpful? Anyway, there's no need to get nasty, I took the liberty of writing down when and where Cas will do the soonest ritual."

"But that means he'll have caused another catastrophe, and more people will have died!" Sam interjected. Olivia stuck her bottom lip out and cooed in a fake soothing voice.

"Yes it does, but everybody will die anyway if you don't stop him." Bobby spoke up.

"And how do you assume we're going to stop him? The angel blade don't work on him no more ya idjit." She giggled and said.

"Well that's the ironic part, you see the one person who could have helped you get the weapon you need is dead." She burst out laughing and Dean groaned.

"Balthazar."

"So the question really is, how do you get a dead man's sword?"

**Quick question before you go. What should Olivia's role in the story be? Should she stay or should she go? Thanks for reading!**


	13. I Can't Quit You Baby

**I am so sorry its been so long since an update, my great grandmother was in the hospital and life got a little scary. But after a stroke and two seizures she is okay, and is getting better so quickly. So this is just a little short chapter, because I'm frazzled and don't want to right a huge chapter that sucks. Thanks for your reviews, I love em! And I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**P.S. This title was inspired by Dean's devotion to his family.**

Chapter 13 I Can't Quit You Baby

"Okay, so how are we supposed to get a weapon that could be hidden anywhere in the world?" Sam asked.

"And how do we know Cas ain't found it already?" Bobby pointed out, and Olivia smiled serenely.

"Balthazar was a sneaky, slippery little angel. He never would have told Cas where he stashed the weapons."

"But he told you?" Dean asked skeptically. She grinned, showing off those feline teeth.

"Oh yes, Balthazar and I go way back." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and then suddenly became serious. "In fact I was very angry when I heard Cas had killed him." She stared at the floor for a moment of bitter sadness and hatred. When she looked back up at them her green eyes were flashing angrily. "I'll take you to the sword, but I want something in return."

Sam looked at the others suspiciously and asked. "What?" She leveled her burning eyes on him and snarled.

"Castiel's head on a plate." When no one said anything she continued. "If I get you the sword, then there's no turning back. No shuffling your feet, or trying to get the old Cas back. You get close to him and you kill him, because the old Cas is as good as dead and no amount of talking will bring him back." She looked at each of them and then smiled cheerfully. "I'll give you a while to think about it." The air around her swirled, and she vanished. For a moment no one said anything, then Sam sighed and said.

"Well that seems fair." Dean turned towards him.

"How can you even say that? Cas is our friend we can't just kill him in cold blood, and then hand his body over to some psycho." Bobby shrugged.

"Well it ain't exactly cold blood, he's already killed thousands of people." Sam jumped in.

"I thought we were all together on this? That we all agreed that killing Cas was the only option?"

Dean threw his hands up in frustrated anger. "No, that is the last option! Cas is our friend, we have to try to talk him out of this."

Booby shook his head. "Talkin' ain't doin'. Cas was far gone before he took them souls. I mean, look what he did to Sam."

"I hate to say it Dean, but Cas is a monster and we have to kill him." Sam said sadly. Dean regarded him coldly.

"Is that what I should of done with you? When you were hopped up on demon blood? When you were possessed by Lucifer!" Sam looked away, and Dean continued. "Now I understand that this is bad, and I know we have to do something, but I am not going to just kill him without even trying to save him!" He waited for them to argue with him. To try and make him change his mind. Instead Sam just said quietly.

"We'll have to lie to Olivia." 


	14. How Many More Times

**Hey sorry this took so long, but school has been gearing up, and I haven't had any time to write. Hope you like it and let me know if the last part is too soppy. **

Chapter 14 How Many More Times

Olivia returned an hour later. The dried blood was gone and her clothes were now covered with dust, as if she had been traveling a long way. The wind that accompanied her sudden appearance wasn't as strong, and she was breathing heavily as she said. "So, what'll it be boys?" Dean glared at her for a moment before answering.

"We'll do it." He said shortly. "Give us the sword." Olivia smiled tiredly and dragged a fingernail across her palm. She stuck the bleeding hand out to him and said seriously.

"Swear you'll do it." Dean looked uncomfortable, but saw no way around it, thankfully Sam jumped in.

"No, we've made too many deals with the devil to start again." Olivia withdrew her hand.

"Then no sword." They had a staring contest for a minute, but Sam gave in eventually and stuck his own hand out.

"Fine, I swear that if you give us the sword I'll kill Castiel." Olivia took his hand and there was a crack and a swoosh as the wind blew out from their clasped hands.

"Be warned, Sam. If you break this deal, I will make you commit a mortal sin before I rip your heart out. I'm sure there are two angels down there who would just love to see you." He dropped her hand and wiped the blood off on his jeans.

"Alright give us the sword." Olivia smiled grimly and took a deep breath. She held her cut hand out, palm up, and reached into the Shallow wound. She let out a small groan and pushed her fingers deeper into the cut. The three hunters watched, slightly shocked as Olivia pulled a gleaming silver sword out of her hand. By the time she got the sword out she had become unhealthily skinny again and paler than death.

"You had it the whole time!" Dean exclaimed angrily. The weapon fell out of her hand and she leaned heavily on Bobby's desk.

"Yeah." She gasped. "Best security Balthazar could find." She wiped her bleeding hand across her forehead and left a bloody trail on her bone white skin.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as Bobby picked up the sword. Olivia nodded and her eyes became dreamy.

"He loved me. He loved me even though I'm a monster." Tears began to fall down her cheeks and she laughed at them. "Sure he wasn't as noble as the others, but he was real. You have to admit it he was real." She wiped at the tears with a shaking hand and looked at Sam. "Just kill the bastard and I'll be fine." The wind blew softly and she was gone. Dean swore loudly.

"She took the damn broom!"

"Don't worry about it, we don't need it anymore." Dean glared at his younger brother and asked angrily.

"What the hell were you thinking making a deal with her? Now there's no way we can get Cas back!"

"Weren'tcha listenin? Sam's the only one who swore." Sam nodded in agreement with Bobby.

"I said that I would kill Cas, and I will we can't get him back." Sam looked at his older brother and tried to figure out how angry he was. "Look Dean it was the only way to get the sword okay?" Dean stormed out of the room and yelled as he went outside.

"No, its not okay!" Sam winced at the slamming door and Bobby muttered something vulgar under his breath. He looked at the younger Winchester and suddenly missed the days when all they did was hunt monsters and there were no angels and Gods and deals with the devil. He shook off the pity party and decided to get to work. 

"I'll go find out where the place is. You go try and talk some sense into your hot head brother out there." Sam nodded and took off to try and make Dean seen reason. Dean wasn't quite ready to see his brother though and before they knew it a full blown fight was brewing.

"You of all people should know why we shouldn't make deals!"

"You know I don't understand you Dean, you don't want us to kill Cas, and when we work it out so you can talk to him you just get pissed!" Sam was suddenly faced with his brother's angry face and he realized how glad he was to be taller.

"We didn't work it out, you did! You finally get out off the demon blood and out of the pit and you get your soul back, why are you so eager to sacrifice yourself again? Why can't we just have normal for five seconds!" Sam felt heat rising in his blood, he hated it when Dean mentioned the demon blood.

"You had normal Dean, you had Ben and Lisa for a whole year! And you could of just stayed there if you hate this life so much!" He immediately knew that he had gone to far. After all Dean had said he would break his nose if he ever mentioned Ben and Lisa again, and that's exactly what Dean tried to do. Sam took the first punch, but when his brother didn't stop he started fighting back. A blow to the jaw sent Dean stumbling back and Sam hesitated for a moment, not sure if he wanted this fight to continue. But when his brother came up charging him Sam knew that whether he wanted it to or not, this fight was going to escalate. He blocked a blow that was aimed for his gut, but missed the one that caught him in the nose. As blood started to fall Sam felt his anger rising out of control and he went after his brother with several fast punches to the face.

Dean's lip was bleeding as he grabbed Sam firmly by the shoulders and pushed him back. Sam's head cracked against the window of a rusty a car and he leaned against it for support as his vision flickered. But Dean still wasn't finished. He punched Sam again and again, letting loose the boiling rage. Wham! Another punch, Ben and Lisa were gone forever. Wham! The blood trickled into Sam's eyes, Cas had betrayed them all, but it had hurt him the most. Wham! His younger brother was starting to loose consciousness now he should probably stop, but there was to much anger in his veins. Anger at Sam, Cas, and Crowley. Anger at Olivia for forcing them into this situation. But mostly anger at God for not doing anything about it. Anger at the total unfairness of the pain and loss his family had suffered. Hardly any of those things were Sam's fault, but Dean still couldn't stop himself, and now Sam looked as bad as when Dean had first found out there was something wrong with him back when he didn't have a soul. BAM! Not a punch this time, just a single shot fired into the air that brought Dean back to himself. As the anger drained from him Dean looked at his bleeding hands still clenched into fists and then up at his brother's face. Sam's face was a broken mass of skin and blood. One of his eyes was swollen shut and the gash on the side of his head form the fight with Olivia was bleeding again. He was barely awake, but somehow he managed to smile at Dean through all the blood in his mouth. He reached out a weak hand and patted his brother on the shoulder. "Its okay Dean. I'm here. Every thing's gonna be okay." Dean recognized the words as his own from the cemetery in Lawrence where he had been beaten by Lucifer. As Sam continued to tell him that everything was okay Dean felt himself break down. He held his younger brother protectively and felt tears slip down his cheeks. Sam leaned against him heavily, and felt only love towards his older brother, who had just beat his face to a pulp. Bobby watched the two silently, rifle in his hands, and all he felt was exhaustion. The same wish entered his mind again. Why couldn't they just go back to hunting monsters? He watched them heal the internal damage that had been done, and then went inside to prepare to heal the external.


	15. Nobody's Fault but Mine

So, really sorry for the delay, and I hope this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy, and happy Halloween!

Chapter Fifteen Nobody's Fault but Mine

"Forget it I'm not doing it."

"Come on Dean this is the fastest way to get to England. We don't have Cas to zap us places anymore."

"Couldn't we just take a boat?"

"Now listen here ya idjit. We ain't got time for no boats. Olivia said its going down on Sunday that's only three days to prepare not countin the day we lose just tryin to git there." Bobby's frustration accentuated his country drawl and Dean eyed the boarding tunnel nervously.

"Alright, fine. He gave in taking determined strides to the tunnel. "Nope, can't do it." He declared swinging around to walk away. Bobby and Sam caught him on either side and forced him to walk backwards onto the plane. A pretty flight attendant hid a teasing smile as they boarded.

"Nervous flier?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not if you serve me." Dean replied with a smile. She laughed and went back to checking tickets. When they reached their seats Dean immediately strapped himself in and gripped the armrests tightly.

"Dean, we haven't even taken off yet." Sam said as he stowed his carry on in the overhead compartment. His older brother nodded, and tried his best not to sound scared.

"Yeah I know." Sam smiled, and then winced as it set off a symphony of bruises and cuts on his face. Thankfully his nose hadn't been broken too severely, and Bobby was able to fix it himself. Dean saw his brother wince as he sat down in the aisle seat across from him and awkwardly muttered another apology. Sam just smirked and said.

"It's alright, jerk." Dean smiled and replied.

"Bitch." Bobby muttered from the seat directly behind Dean.

"Idjits."

"How you got a sword through customs I'll never know." Sam whispered to his older brother as they both shouldered duffel bags and went out into the gray English morning to meet Bobby at the rental car. Dean just gave Sam his characteristic smirk and said.

"What can I say, English chicks love sexy guys with American accents." Sam rolled his eyes and got into the passenger seat of the rental car Bobby had acquired for them. Dean scowled as he got in the back. "What a piece of crap, I feel so unfaithful leaving my baby for this English garbage car." Again Sam rolled his eyes and Bobby muttered something that sounded a lot like idjit under his breath.

"Alright Bobby so where is this place anyway?" The younger Winchester asked.

"West shire manor, its some big ole estate way out in the country. Apparently there was some kind a awful massacre there thirty years ago when the owner, Richard Werner, went woolly and shot everyone on the grounds."

"How many people we talkin?" Dean asked.

"One hundred." Bobby responded grimly.

"Jesus," Dean exclaimed, "how's a man go and kill a hundred people without anyone callin the cops or tryin to fight?"

Bobby shrugged. "Well however he did it it was so gruesome that the place never sold, been shut down for years."

"And that concentration of bloodshed makes it the perfect place for Cas to revisit purgatory." Sam said.

"Well what are we gonna do to stop him, and don't start out with we'll try reasoning with him cos that's liable to get us killed." Bobby said, shooting a look at Dean. Dean who was deep in thought looked towards the front and smiled.

"Even if Cas is stronger we still know one thing for sure that can trap him." He pulled out a ceramic case and shook it to reveal the sloshing of liquid inside.

"Holy oil? That's your plan? Dean we don't even know for sure if that still works on him." Sam said skeptically.

"Hey it worked on Raphael. And when Crowley became king of hell he could still be contained in a devil's trap."

"But we don't know for sure if this will work, and I ain't to eager to learn that it don't when Cas breaks free and snaps our necks." Bobby pointed out.

"Well have you got any other plan?" Dean demanded angrily. Sam who had been lost in thought for a moment suddenly spoke up.

"We could get a second opinion."

((()))

"I don't like it."

"I know Dean, you've said that three times now."

"Well I don't think we should be relying on her for all our problems now!" Sam rubbed his temples and for the third time in this hour tried to get his brother to trust him.

"Dean, we're not relying on her anymore than we have to. Bobby said the spell was simple enough, and we have to know if this will work." Dean rolled his eyes and huffed his begrudging agreement.

"I still don't like it."

((()))

They had stopped in a small town about twenty miles away from the estate and were staying in a surprisingly crappy little motel, causing Dean to comment sarcastically, "Some things never change."

The ritual they were preforming was a summoning spell, and the person they were summoning was the reason Dean was so unhappy. Bobby finished speaking the incantation and dropped a earthy smelling powder into the candle, which was set the middle of a chalk drawn hexagon on the cracked Formica table. There was a puff of smoke and a small breeze. Then suddenly lying on the bed across from them was Olivia. She stared at the ceiling with owlish eyes and glanced over at the three men staring at her. When none of them made a move she cleared her throat. "Obviously you don't know how this works, but the ritual you used is for men who want to have sex with me in exchange for their left nut." When no one responded she shrugged and got off the bed. "Not used very often except by those poor fools who neglect to read the fine print." She walked towards them and smiled coyly at Bobby. "Unless you'd like to have sex anyway?" Sam and Dean gaped at him and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Wha-at? This was the only spell I could find that was in English, all the rest were Russian." Olivia smiled and picked some of the dirt mixture of the table. Licking it off her finger she asked bluntly.

"So what do you want?" Dean spoke up boldly.

"We need to know if holy oil will still work on Cas." Her face twitched a micro expression of rage flitting across it before returning to a placid calm. She held her hands out.

" I need to see it." Dean stood stoically for a moment and then got the ceramic cask out of his duffel bag. He held it up at eye level and cocked his head to the side.

"See." She sneered at him.

"Stop being a melodramatic smart ass." She held out a cupped hand. "Pour a little into my palm." Dean complied. Olivia swirled the oil around in her palm and mumbled something in a foreign language. She tasted the oil and shook her head. "No, this won't work, not in this form."

"But it will work if we get it into the right form?" Sam asked. She nodded.

"Well great," Dean said, "what do we have to do?" Olivia looked at him somberly.

"Why are you spending so much time focusing on this?" She chuckled. "I mean I just can't understand it. You have the weapon to kill Castiel and you're planning to LET HIM GO." The last part thundered out of her like a thousand storms and shocked everyone in the room. Olivia regained her composure and continued. "I mean how much are you willing to sacrifice to save the man who turned your brother into a mental case?"

"Why?" Sam asked quietly. "What do we have to do to make the oil work?"

"A piece of your sanity."

"What?" Dean and Bobby both demanded at the same time while Sam turned white as a sheet.

"Castiel ripped down the wall in Sam's mind thus doing Sam harm. He committed a sin. You want the holy oil to work you need to use that sin to trap him." Dean shook his head.

"No, no there has to be something else."

"There is something else, you could stab him with the sword I gave you like the original plan!"

"Guys its all right, I'll do it."

"Are you crazy, boy?" Bobby demanded. Sam smirked.

"Yeah, yeah I am. We need the holy oil to trap Cas, otherwise we've got no shot at getting close enough to stab him." To everyone's surprise Olivia suddenly showed interest in Sam's sanity.

"Your barely holding onto reality as it is. If you give up this last piece it will be so much worse. I'm talking about not knowing the difference between what's real and what's in your mind." Sam took a deep breath and looked straight at Dean.

"That may be true, but I trust my brother." Olivia snarled at him.

"You can't do this Sam you're not strong in enough." Dean finally entered the discussion by putting a heavy hand on Olivia's skeleton shoulder.

"Yes he is."


	16. Achilles' Last Stand

Chapter 16 Achilles' Last Stand

Sam laid eagle spread on the questionable blankets of the crappy motel bed, put out by a moderate tranquilizer provided by Olivia. Bobby and Dean sat on either side of him and Olivia fluttered around the room humming Time For me to Fly under her breath. "Hey!" Dean snapped after she started the chorus for the tenth time. "Anything but REO." She glared at him.

"This is a bad idea." She hissed. Dean smiled cheekily.

"Yeah well, luckily we happen to be experts in executing bad ideas." Olivia cursed him loudly and pulled another object out of thin air. She looked haggardly at the small pile of objects she had collected.

"This will have to do." She sighed and began to prepare.

Half an hour later a noxious smelling concoction was cooking on a hot plate. Bobby had gone to the car to do some research on Sam's laptop in relative peace, for Olivia had resumed her frantic humming of REO Speedwagon songs and it was getting on Dean's last nerve. He groaned. "Look we gotta put up with that smell the least you could do is hum some decent music. She froze at the pot where she had been stirring and adding unrecognizable pinches of this and that. The next thing she said came out in such a quiet whisper of a breeze that Dean barely heard her.

"You don't like it because it reminds you of Jo."

Dean closed his eyes and breathed heavily, trying to control his temper. "Don't you talk about her. You don't know anything about it."

She whirled around, green eyes flashing angrily. "I know that she was scared in her last moments, terrified, for her mother, for herself, for you." Dean closed his eyes. He couldn't bear this, but Olivia showed no signs of stopping. "Do you know that in her last thoughts she regretted not being with you. That's what she took with her to the other side. Regret." She spat the word at him. "But your wouldn't know anything about that would you, Dean? No regret and no fear."

"Stop, just stop it." He was practically begging. She sneered at him.

"No you stop! She loved you and you just brushed her aside, ignored her like she was a one night stand!" Dean felt his guilt turn to anger and he struggled to remain calm. He reached a place between cold rage and blind fury and spoke quietly.

"You be real careful, what comes outta your mouth next."

"You didn't deserve her Dean Winchester, she's better off dead than with you." At that point he lost all control.

Dean threw himself at her, not caring that she was a pagan witch god and carried enormous power. In fact his attack caught her by surprise and he managed to knock her to the floor before she even realized what was happening. Dean pulled Ruby's knife and she was up in an instant. "Let's see if this thing works on you." He snarled. She dodged to the side, but he had been expecting that and sliced her good and deep on the arm. Olivia hissed with pain and backed into a corner. When she spoke again fury distorted her voice into a banshee cry.

"I HOPE CASTIEL DESTROYS YOU!" And then she was gone.

Dean stood still. The adrenaline from the fight still coursing through is veins urging him to move, but the shock at her sudden retreat forcing him to remain motionless. Finally the weight of what he had done hit him and Dean ran out to tell Bobby.

The first thing that was not a swear word that came out of the old redneck hunter's mouth was "Idjit. Its only dumb luck that she left without the instructions. Bobby fingered the old parchment paper carefully.

"Do you think we can do this ourselves?" Dean asked. Bobby read the incantation and nodded.

"Looks no more difficult than an exorcism."

By the time they had everything set up Dean was beginning to worry that the sedative Olivia had given Sam was starting to wear off. Bobby read his face easily and said bluntly. "It ain't gonna get any stronger if we wait around." Dean nodded and tilted his brother's head back, opening his mouth. Bobby began to read the spell and slowly pour the toxic looking liquid into Sam's mouth. Almost instantly Sam began to react to the potion. He jerked and pulled against the restraints and Dean had to work hard to keep his head still and mouth open. When he started gagging and spitting up a dark viscous fluid that seemed to be blood mixed with the concoction Bobby yelled. "Alright turn his head to the side!" Dean did so and had to bite back tears as Bobby brushed Sam's hair away and started to pour the poison into his ear. Sam screamed and started to wake up as they hurried to finish the spell. The old hunter finally got all of the incantation done Sam went limp. Dean and Bobby stared at each other for a moment, one shared thought between them. "That can't be it." Then suddenly Sam pulled against his restraints harder than he had before. He actually lifted himself off of the bed as his body spasmed and shook. Dean and Bobby worked to hold him down but an unnatural force had possessed him. Sam's eyes snapped open and a white light poured out of them and trailed into the cask containing the holy oil. Once it was over Sam went limp again and made no more sound.

"Is that it, did it work?" Dean asked cautiously. Bobby just shook his head.

"Can't know for sure until Sam wakes up." Then, as if roused by his name, Sam did wake up. Dean saw the look in his brother's eyes, and he knew that Sam had just come from a very dark place within his mind. For a moment the giant hunter just started at the ceiling, a shiver coursed through his body. Dean didn't know about Bobby, but he was holding his breath. Then Sam spoke, quietly almost timidly.

"Umm, are you guys going to let me up?" Dean was so happy he could have cried, Bobby let out a huge sigh of relief as well. They quickly moved to untie him. Once Sam was up things went wrong very quickly.

Sam stood up slowly, but then lashed out violently at Bobby. He punched the old hunter at least two dozen times before Dean tore him off. When Dean grabbed his brother it felt like he was trying to lasso a tornado. Sam kicked and struggled and swore violently that he would kill both of them. "Sam, what the hell's the matter with you!" Dean yelled as Bobby struggled to help him contain the tornado. Sam screamed angrily.

"What you do with my brother? Where's Bobby!" For a moment Dean had a deep sinking feeling in his chest, and Sam took advantage of that moment to break free. He smashed his fists into Dean's face, and Bobby was knocked aside in the struggle. Dean was brought back to that time in Stull Cemetery where Sam, possessed by Lucifer, had beaten him within an inch of his life. Suddenly the attack stopped and Sam fell back into a corner. Dean made sure Bobby was okay and then they both cautiously approached Sam. He was sitting on the ground with his legs pulled close to his body and his knees tucked under his chin. It was a strange thing to see. Sam, who normally towered over everybody, looking so small, Dean never wanted to see it again. He motioned Bobby to stand behind him and crouched down next to his brother.

"Sam?" No response. "Sam?" He didn't even look like he knew who Dean was. "Sam!" This time Dean grabbed his shoulder and gave it a quick shake. Slowly, so slowly, Sam's wandering eyes found Dean's steady ones. He gasped as if struggling with a persistent pain, and then spoke in a hollow voice that was half Sam, half something else.

"There are pieces of them. I can hear them screaming." He closed his eyes and grimaced. "Ah, ah! Why won't they stop, I just want them to stop." He was half crying now. Dean placed a shaking hand on his brother's arm and tried to comfort him. Sam jumped at the contact and clamped his hands over his ears. He groans in pain and distress. "I can't save them, I can't save them all. Please stop, please. Leave me alone!" Dean took his hand back cautiously, like a man trying to determine if a dog will bite or not. Sam remained quiet and Dean placed his hand back on his shoulder. Bobby joined them on Sam's other side to provide additional support.

"Come on, nice and easy now." Dean said as they helped Sam out of the corner and into a chair. Sam didn't make a sound as he shuffled across the floor, but his skin was gray and his face seemed to have aged a thousand years. Once they sat Sam down he stared numbly at the floor with his hands clasped tightly together between his knees. His body trembled and his eyes tracked some invisible object that moved across the floor boards. Dean snapped once loudly and Sam's head jerked up. "Focus Sam, talk to me." His mouth formed a thin line as he chewed the inside of his cheek.

"There's a piece missing. Its gone." Dean and Bobby glanced guiltily at the cask of holy oil that now held a piece of Sam's sanity. Sam took a deep breath. "Its like my shields are gone, and I can hear everyone whose been killed by some monster. They're screaming and begging me to save them, but I can't get to them in time." He rubbed his hands together and grimaced. "I can't get the blood off. I can feel all the hate too." Dean had gone cold when Sam had woken up, but now he felt the temperature in his blood rising. Bobby must of felt it too for he shifted and placed a warning hand on Dean's shoulder. Sam continued to rub his hands together and he muttered something under his breath.

"What hate?" Dean asked coldly. Sam glared at his brother and bared his teeth in pain and anger.

"Your's, you hate me Dean. I know you do!" He accused loudly. A man's fist is an animal that is only partially tame sometimes it flies of its own accord, and that's just what Dean's fist did. It flew out and hit Sam square in the jaw. His head snapped back and blood started to flow, he must have bit his tongue. Sam looked at Dean evenly and smiled with blood stained teeth. His eyes were cold and gleaming. "Are you scared now?"


	17. Stairway to Heaven

Chapter 17 Stairway to Heaven

**Okay so a thousand apologies to all of you who have been waiting so patiently. There really is no excuse except I suck :/ But don't worry because the wait is over! This is the last chapter YAY! Enjoy, and be sure to let me know what you think!**

Sam was in a different place. He'd never been here before, it was brittle and cracked and broken, and he hated it. The sounds of the outside world trickled down to where he was at the bottom. They were blurry and unrecognizable, but a gut feeling told him that he knew those voices. Voices? They were voices? Yes, he decided, voices of someone he knew, but who, and why couldn't he get out of this hollow place? Sam walked across the dry, unsympathetic ground, and headed towards the only object in this barren land. It was a sink and mirror, he realized as he got closer. There was a razor sitting on the edge of the sink, Sam picked it up. "What am I supposed to so with this?" he wondered out loud.

"You're supposed to kill yourself." Sam nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked in the mirror. Instead of his reflection it was Madeline's he saw.

"Madeline? What? Where am I, what is this place?" Instead of answering she reached out of the mirror and plucked the razor from his hand.

"Here, I'll show you." In one quick, flitting motion she slid the razor across her neck. Sam gripped the sink till his knuckles turned bone white.

"I'm insane." Madeline smiled at him and handed the razor back, he took it with shaking fingers.

"Now you try." She said, as the blood poured from the fatal wound on her neck. Sam turned and ran from the mirror and Madeline's demented laughter followed him. "Its the only way you'll get out!" She called after him. He gripped the razor tightly and felt it cut his palm.

"Sam." He looked towards the voice. It was Castiel, he looked like he had contracted some kind of terrible disease. His face and hands were covered in oozing sores and his coat was crusty with blood and other things. Sam couldn't believe his eyes. Last time he had seen Cas he had threatened to kill them and now he was here in this crazy dream world.

"Cas, wow, um, what are you doing here?" Cas looked off into the distance as if finding some invisible answer written on the horizon.

"This is a dark place Sam, you should not stay here." Sam laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah Cas, I'll just take the next plane back to reality." Cas squinted at him, and for a moment everything was as it was when Cas was a friend and not a monster to be killed.

"I don't understand what you mean." Sam smiled, he sounded so much like his old self that it hurt.

"What I mean is, I don't know what this place is, or how to get out."

"It is a place inside your mind, deep down in your id where all the darkest impulses and desires are stored. It is somewhere between uncontrollable rage and insanity." Sam stiffened and felt his stomach drop a few feet.

"How do I get out?" Castiel shook his head.

"That I do not know. This place is very... foreign, I do not understand it." Sam swallowed hard.

"Madeline said I had to kill myself."

"Do you trust her?" Sam shook his head and answered cautiously.

"I did when she was alive, but if this place is what you say it is, then I don't trust anything." Castiel put the pieces together.

"Not even me." Sam nodded.

"Not even you." Cas sighed and looked out at the horizon, then he looked back at Sam.

"I'm not here to save you Sam." Sam's eyebrows shot up.

"Your not."

"No. I need your help." Sam laughed and then saw that Cas was serious and said incredulously.

"How can I help you when I'm stuck in here?" Cas shrugged.

"I don't know, but I thought it would be better to appeal to you than-"

"Wait a second, appeal to me? What are you being held against you will. This was your choice, Cas. You chose to take all those souls."

"The situation was more complex than that." Now Sam felt his blood begin to boil.

"You killed thousands of people! What's so complex about that, Cas?"

"I had hoped you would be more understanding." Sam sighed.

"Yeah well, so did we."

"I know what I did to you was wrong, and I, I regret it very much."

"You _regret _it? Really Castiel? After all you did to me all you can say is you regret it?" Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to calm down. "Look Cas, I'd like to help you, but even if I could I wouldn't know how." Castiel fixed his blazing blue eyes onto Sam.

"You are a Winchester Sam, you will get out of here. When we meet again say this prayer and that will help you." Cas leaned in and whispered the prayer. Sam's eyes widened with disbelief.

"But Cas, that would-" But the angel was already gone. Sam ran wildly away from that place and tried not to think about what Cas had told him. How the hell was he supposed to get out of here? This place went on for miles and miles, there was no end in sight.

"Sam! SAM!" That voice forced him to stop in his tracks. It wasn't muffled, it rang out clearly in his mind, and he knew who it was.

"Dean? Dean!" Sam shouted his brother's name until his voice was gone. What was happening? Where the hell was he? He knelt on the ground and uncurled his fingers. The razor was now soaked in his blood but still usable. Did he really have to kill himself to get out of here? No, no, he couldn't start thinking like that. Sam stared at the ground. How the hell was he supposed to get out of here then. He noticed something very strange. This section of ground wasn't dry and hard like the rest of this place. It was soft and spongy, like dirt the day after a storm. Sam stared at the razor and then back at the ground. He started to attack the earth, if you could call it that, digging deeper and deeper into this strange ground. Okay, okay, so this place was like a prison and this was like tunneling out. He could do this.

Dean sped across the deserted road and pointedly avoided looking in the back seat. That was where Sam was knocked out and tied up, well, in a strait jacket actually. Something about that struck him as strange and Dean asked the question he hadn't had a chance to ask before. "Where'd you even get a strait jacket anyway?" Dean asked Bobby, who was sitting in the passenger's seat, where Sam should have been, he thought disconcertingly.

"I know a guy." Was the only explanation Bobby offered. Dean glanced at the old hunter and raised and eyebrow.

"In England." He said skeptically. Bobby sneered.

"Just drive."

Dean refocused on the road and tried not to think about his brother. But his thoughts were like race cars at the Daytona 500. They circled round and round at high speeds, and sometimes crashed. This whole thing was beyond bad, and they'd been through some pretty heavy crap. How the hell were they going to fix this. He didn't think Olivia would be doing them any favors in the future, in fact they may even have to gank her later on. But what about Sam, why was the kid always in the line of fire? Even if they were able to get the old Cas back would he be able to fix Sam without all that God juice? Dean didn't know. That was the worst part of it, he didn't know anything. Sam could die, hell they all could die. It had happened before in Carthage. They thought they'd had a plan, but in reality they were just a bunch of idiots trying to kill invisible monsters with guns, and two of the best hunters he had known were dead because of it. That was the worst part. The only thing Dean knew for sure was that no matter what happened he would be the one to bury his family. It was an irrational feeling, but it came from experience, many painful experiences. They would either all die, or he would be the only one left alive.

A lighting storm had rolled in by the time they reached the mansion. Golden white fingers reached down to kill everything they touched. Dean grabbed the duffel that contained everything they needed for the night and looked up at the dark bulging clouds. A light rain began to fall; big, fat drops, and he knew it would be pouring soon. Dean glanced at Bobby who was checking on Sam. "How is he?"

"He's coming around he'll be awake in a few minutes." Dean shifted the bag to the other shoulder.

"Bobby, we can't afford to have him go batshit on us."

"I know." He said in a tone that meant he didn't agree.

"Bobby, we can't!" Dean said more firmly.

"Dean I _know_, all I'm sayin is; we sure could use the extra help." Dean sighed, he was going to regret this.

"Alright, undo him."

Sam had tunneled far down into the strange spongy matter. So far down that the top of the hole was only a little pinprick of light. The razor was getting dull and he had started clawing at the stuff with his hands. All of his fingers were bleeding, the deeper he went the harder the material became. He had wondered why none of the strange matter, screw it he was just gonna call it dirt, fell on top of him and clogged the tunnel. But when he had looked back he saw all the excess 'dirt' was floating back up to the surface. Sam resumed digging and mumbled to himself. "Great, magical flying dirt. That's crazy, even for you." He was tired of this. The dirt was only becoming more solid, and he didn't even know how this was supposed to help him. Sam was just about to give up when a crack of light filtered through where he digging. Scrabbling at the rock hard ground, Sam clawed the dirt away and flung it behind him. More light peeked through the crack and he began punching the ground, grunting as his fists started to bleed. Suddenly there was the sound of something shattering and he was blinded by white light.

"He's waking up, Dean, his eyes are opening." Sam blinked owlishly and then squinted up at Bobby and Dean. He was in the back of a car, lying on his back. Groaning he rolled onto his side and started to push himself up.

"Just take it easy now, Sam." Dean warned. He started to cough violently, but no one rushed to help him. _"They think I'm trying to trick them, I must have done something."_ He coughed until his face was beet red and he could barely breath. Then Sam felt something shift inside of him and come loose. He hacked it up. A bloody chunk of meat that looked like a piece of his throat. It was something else though, something that wasn't him, something evil. Sam spat out some blood and crawled out of the car. Cool rain drops splattered on his face as he teetered unsteadily. He looked at Bobby and Dean, who both stood warily ready to either fight or help. He coughed up some blood and slime and dragged a sleeve across his mouth.

"Let's go." He said hoarsely and started towards the mansion. Once they finally believed that Sam wasn't going to attack them Dean and Bobby joined him. Dean touched his younger brother's arm lightly.

"Where did you go?" He asked. Sam looked at him with eyes that were half mad with some unknown terror filled hell.

"I don't know, but you need to watch out for me, because I haven't completely come back yet." Dean nodded and swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"I'll always watch out for you, Sammy." Sam smiled weakly and opened his mouth with the usual comeback, but Dean beat him to it. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Idjits."

Castiel was not omnipotent, much to his chagrin, but he knew the Winchester's were planning something. They'd be suicidal to try and stop him, but nonetheless he had a feeling. When he had slowly disemboweled that false god Olivia she had stubbornly refused to tell him anything about the Winchester's plan. That had been an interesting afternoon he decided, as he brushed pieces of her entrails off his coat. Thinking back to it he could have just ripped the information he wanted from her mind and then killed her with a snap of his fingers. But there was something about the slow way he had killed her that he found immensely satisfying. Watching her taste her own intestines and then choking her with them had sated a hunger within him. A hunger that he convinced himself he was in control of and not the other way around. A hunger that was caused by all the evil, malicious souls he now contained. Somewhere, beneath all the monsters of purgatory where the old Cas resided, he wished the Winchesters would try to stop him, and he hoped to God they would succeed.

At twenty minutes to midnight Castiel appeared in the abandoned mansion. He took one purposeful step and then teetered over like tall tree. Covered in the blood of a dozen innocents Castiel felt more than guilt weighing him down. Clawing at his insides screaming to get out, the monsters raged throughout his body, but there was something older behind them, something even more sinister and powerful. Castiel reflected on the past week as blood slowly dribbled out of his mouth. He never meant for things to go so wrong, but it was hard- harder than he thought- to keep an objective opinion when administering justice. It was even harder when so many dark souls inside of him were screaming for blood. Grimly Cas realized that Sam and Dean had been right all along, but he couldn't go to them now, after what he'd done to Sam they would never help him except to kill him. Cas stood up slowly and decided that it was too late to go back now. The Winchesters, his friends, would never forgive him. He started drawing the symbol on a wall to open the door to purgatory. Somewhere deep down Castiel realized that he would destroy this world, but that was okay nothing really mattered anymore.

Up on the balcony, overlooking the main hall, Sam and Dean and Bobby watched as Castiel struggled to stand and then began to draw the symbol. "You got the road flair?" Bobby whispered. Dean pulled it out in answer. The plan was to wait till Cas stepped into the large circle of holy oil drawn on the floor and then drop the road flair down to light it. They had used all the oil in the huge circle and prayed to God that it would be worth Sam's sanity. As the three hunters watched from above Dean swore quietly.

"Dammit. No, no, no, come on. He's in the wrong spot." Dean gestured at the angel as he moved about the wall drawing the complex symbols. There hadn't been enough oil to encircle the entire room, and of course Cas had picked the blind spot. Plan B started as Bobby pulled the colt out of his jacket and trained it on Cas. He would step out from hiding and try to lure the angel into the circle. It was risky, quit possibly it would get the old man killed and Dean touched his arm and mouthed. "Be careful." Bobby stepped out from behind the bureau they had been hiding behind and started to walk down the stairs. "Castiel!" He called out loudly. The angel's head turned smoothly from his work and took in the old hunter with a gun trained on him with no fear or surprise on his face. Bobby stopped at the foot of the stairs. "Step away from the symbol Cas."

"Do you think that gun can stop me, god?" The old hunter shrugged and cocked the weapon.

"Do you want to find out." Castiel smiled.

"You were a fine hunter Bobby, but here you are outmatched. I will kill you." Bobby refused to yield and Castiel shook his head. "Very well." With a snap of his fingers Bobby was lifted a few feet of the air and started choking. Neither of them wanting to watch their friend die Sam and Dean jumped out and rushed down the stairs. Sam got down the stairs first and called out loudly.

"Cas! Hey Cas!" Castiel looked at the young Winchester with no surprise on his face.

"Sam. So good to see you. And Dean. Your here to try and stop me too. That didn't work out very well for Bobby." Dean reached out to Bobby and, grabbing his feet, tried to pull him down. The old hunter was slowly turning blue as he struggled to breath. But Sam didn't pay any attention to Bobby, he focused on Cas.

"I make an appeal to the souls inside of this vessel." Castiel's eyes widened.

"What are you doing, Sam?" Castiel demanded.

"What you told me to do. You are far from your home and cruelly bound in a vessel that cannot contain you. When this vessel explodes you will be destroyed with it. There's only one way you can survive this, go back to purgatory." Castiel stood motionless. Suddenly his head snapped back and he screamed. Sam rushed forward to steady him and the angel moaned. Bobby fell to the ground and Dean caught him as he coughed and gasped for breath.

"That was smart Sam. I can barely control them now. But this is a futile attempt to stop me and I'll-" He moaned as Sam pulled him forward a few steps and then ran to the corner of the room, leaving Cas standing in the middle. Dean got the idea and lit the road flair and dropped it on the floor. Castiel was trapped in a ring of holy fire. Then he helped Bobby halfway up the stairs to recover and Sam stepped around the fire to join them.

"Hey, you okay?" Bobby nodded and continued to regain his breath.

"How did you know to do that?" Dean asked, but Sam just shook his head.

"Cas told me. Its too complicated to explain now, but deep down he really wanted to be stopped."

"Well he's about to get his wish." Bobby said a little hoarsely as he stood up and started the incantation. Sam and Dean stepped back as the door to purgatory opened in the wall, sucking away pieces of plaster and stone. Castiel was breathing heavily now and he looked back at Sam and Dean.

"I'm sorry." He turned back to face the portal and let loose a horrible scream as all the souls were ripped from his body. They flew out of him in a yellow and red stream of light and power. When it was finally over Castiel fell to the ground and didn't move. The portal closed and the three hunters stood there breathless and all thinking the same thing; Could it really be over? Bobby knelt down to check for a pulse and looked up grimly.

"I don't think-" Suddenly a rough coughing interrupted the death sentence, and every one's eyes were on Castiel.

"That was unpleasant." He said as they helped him up. They all laughed nervously and watched as Castiel's vessel healed itself.

"You sure your okay?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded.

"I will be um human for a while, but I don't think there was any lasting damage." Dean nodded.

"Well great, that's good." Sam and Bobby knew what was coming. Dean reared back for the swing and punched the angel right in the mouth. Instead of breaking his hand like normal, Castiel went out like a light. Sam smiled.

"He should have seen that coming." Dean nodded and flexed his hand.

"Yeah he really should have." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Come on ya idjits, let's pack up and go home. You can carry the baby." He said to Dean and went outside to the car. Sam helped his brother carry Castiel out and asked.

"Your okay with this." He nodded to the knocked out angel. Dean sighed loudly.

"Honestly no, but all things considered that turned out better than any of us could hope, and I think I will be eventually." They went out the front door and carefully carried the fallen angel down the stairs. "What about you?" Dean asked. "I mean your the one he screwed with the most." Sam smiled.

"I'm far from okay, but I think I will be."

"You know, you saved our asses back there." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Dean grunted as they shoved Cas into the the car. Once they got him into the car the brothers stood there awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about that, you know the strait jacket." Sam shrugged.

"You did what you had to man, I would of done the same thing." Dean raised his eyebrows and asked incredulously.

"You would?" Sam nodded.

"Sure, I was out of control and violent." Dean smirked.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother." Sam laughed.

"Could you stop being such and ass and let this be a happy ending." Dean laughed as well.

"A happy ending, when did we last see one of those? All we need is a sunset to ride into." Suddenly a car horn interrupted there musings and Bobby called from the drivers seat.

"Will you two stop gabbing like to ladies at a picnic and get in all ready!" The brothers laughed and got in the car. There was no sunset, but it certainly was a happy ending.

**Well there it is and I hoped you liked it. Kinda figured they deserved a happy ending. Below you will find a little button that can have a huge impact on a writer's life. That's right its the review button! So pretty please with cherries on top tell me what you think!**


End file.
